jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus was probably weren't many creatures, even a big Tyrannosaurus rex, who would want to mess with this formidable species. As a defensive creature, Ankylosaurus was one of nature's most perfect designs. Name Meaning Ankylosaurus (/ˌæŋkɨlɵˈsɔrəs/ ANG-ki-lo-SAWR-əs or /æŋˌkaɪlɵˈsɔrəs/ ang-KY-lo-SAWR-əs, meaning"fused lizard") is a genus of thyreophoran dinosaur. ' '''Anatomy 'Ankylosaurus' was like a tank, with lots of thick, bony armor on its body. It also had a nasty weapon, a heavy club on the end of its tail, which it could swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. It was almost impervious to being bitten from above and its long, strong tail muscles would have been able to swing its club with great force, however, the tail wasn't too flexible and could only swing 45 degrees in each direction. There is very little fossil material from this dinosaur - it was apparently the last and largest of this family of armored dinosaurs. It walked fairly upright on all four legs, carrying its tail off the ground and it is theorized that it would drop to the ground when attacked to use its armor as a shield to cover its legs and underbelly. The clones looked different from the original counterparts, like they sharp spikes protruding from its body, a different tail club shape, and the facial horns are broader than the original's. Creation ''Ankylosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The Ankylosaurus were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The Ankylosaurus clones had a dark tan underbelly with bright red patches on the eyes. It also had faded stripes of purple on its body and its armor was black. For unknown reasons, it was not planned to appear in Jurassic Park. Appearance and Size Appearance The Ankylosaurus clones in Isla Sorna, had a dark tan underbelly with bright red patches on the eyes. It also had faded stripes of purple on its body and its armor was black. These new clones in Jurassic World, had grayish skin and dark gray armor with white spikes and were 1 meter longer than the first clones created. Size Ankylosaurus was a huge armored dinosaur, measuring about 23-35 feet (7.5-10.7 m) long, 6 feet (1.8 m) wide and 5.6 feet (1.7 m) tall; it weighed roughly 3-6 tons. History Illegal cloning Ankylosaurus was one of the four illegally cloned dinosaurs by Ingen, in 1999. After 9 months, they were forced to live in the wild. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) While Billy Brennan and Paul and Amanda Kirby were looking for Dr. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby a small group of Ankylosaurus passed by the forest they were in. Another group of Ankylosaurus was briefly encountered near a river where Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family road a boat through. In 2004, all InGen workers transported the dinosaurs to Isla Nublar including Ankylosaurus for the opening of Jurassic World. Jurassic World Incident InGen recreated Ankylosaurus for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur zoo Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These new clones had grayish skin and dark gray armor with white spikes and were 1 meter longer than the first clones created. The Ankylosaurus could be viewed in the Gyrosphere attraction. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) While in the Gyrosphere exhibit, Zach and Gray saw an opening in the perimeter fence and went in where they saw several Ankylosaurus. While in there, the Indominus rex attacked. The Ankylosaurus ran to avoid the fight, hitting the Gyrosphere on their way, but the Indominus rex was able to get one, although it put up a fight and even smacked the Indominus rex in the head, but the Indominus rex slashes its legs and flips the Ankylosaurus over and twisted the neck. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Ankylosaurus were confirmed to be still alive but endangered by the upcoming eruption of Mount Sibo. They were first seen running away from Mount Sibo. At least 4 were seen, it's unknown if they were others. Like all of the herd, many of them were killed by the pyroclastic flow while the others drowned. But it's likely they swam to mainland offscreen. One was seen getting kicked at the leg before slowly walking out of the cage. One of Ankylosaurus was sold during the auction. All of them were freed by Maisie and are now running wild. Abilities Ankylosaurus were made for defensive body against predators. Durabability, Endurance and Stamina Ankylosaurus' have osteoderms, their plates can stop an Indominus bite and keep it safe. However, don't have any osteoderms on their underbelly so an Indominus rex can snap its' neck. The animal will usually be aggressive if it's surprised. Able to smell another animal hundreds of meters away, this also provides protection by giving the animal time to prepare for an attack. When attacked, it drops to the ground and shuts its armored eyelids. In an incident involving an aggressive male, the wardens at the park have found out this animal is bullet proof. The young have no armor and small clubs so they are easy prey. Unknown about the stamina but it's possible that it travels in herds so possibly its must be high enough travel for a day. Strength and Combat The Anklyosaurus main combat is their tail club that can break a Gyrosphere and other dinosaur's bones. As shown, their tail club wasn't strong enough to hurt I. rex, but nearly enough to break her bone. Swimmer It is believed to swim as shown as deleted scene that their were three Ankylosaurus swimming in the river. During Mount Sibo's eruption when the Ankylosaurus fell off a cliff to the ocean it was able to swim up to surface and it is possible many were able swim and travel across the ocean to mainland offscreen. this large herbivore can be seen roaming riverside areas. They are surprisingly good swimmers and can swim with ease across deep water by dog paddling while swishing its powerful tail. It usually though, walks across the bottom of shallow areas of water and stays there. Speed Unlike in reality, Jurassic World's clones can gallop from a threat such as Indominus rex really fast and only uses its' armor and club tail as a last resort. Aside from the slight difference in armor this variant of Ankylosaurus has another distinctive trait that separate it from it’s sorna cousin and that is their slightly longer more muscular legs on which this creature can gallop away when threatened it is likely due to make them easier to transport Gallery Behind the scenes In the storyboard for'' Jurassic World'','' the ''Indominus rex ''proceeds to eat the Ankylosaurus after she kills it, suggesting that the fight between the two was not going to be in defense nor out of the Indominus'' desire to kill it for sport. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alive Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs